


A Surprise Visit

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave visits John, and they watch movies. Bros/palhonchos forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just kinda spewed out, hehehe. Sorry, it's a little short...  
> It's not so much of a romantic oneshot, but you could take it that way if you like. It's supposed to be more friendship-directed, but I don't care!  
> First thing I have written in a long time, other than poetry. Hope you like it!

John walked into the front room upon hearing the doorbell ring. He looked through the peephole, and nearly hit his head on the door in surprise. A man in black aviators was standing at his door. John unlocked the deadbolt and threw the door open in surprise.   
“Dave! Is that you?”  
“Sup, Egbert.”  
John threw his arms around Dave’s neck, not caring about being ‘cool’.   
“Why are you here?” John asked, suddenly wary of the other man’s intentions.  
“Eh, had a strife with Bro. I’m fucking tired of it, so I sat my ass on a bus and ended up here.”  
John moved aside to let Dave into his house. “Huh. I guess you can stay here, if you want.”  
“Obviously, I came here just to say hi then leave for another place.”  
John rolled his eyes, but grinned ear to ear.

Dave plopped down on the sofa. “Got any of those shitty movies you always go on about?”  
John nearly squealed. “Of course I do! Ah, which should we watch first? Maybe Con Air…”  
John walked to a cabinet near the TV and began sorting through them and talking to himself about which movie was best.  
Dave barely managed to hold back a smile at John’s dorkiness. Even in real life, the guy was nerdy.  
John stood up with Con Air in his hand, saying “Con Air! You have to see Nic Cage in action, Dave!”  
“Whatever.”

The two friends sat on the sofa, John giggling and crying throughout the movie and Dave stoically watching along.

Dave couldn’t ask for anything better.

Neither could John.


End file.
